


Invisible

by blue_ringed_octopus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/pseuds/blue_ringed_octopus
Summary: Jackie is a comic book artist who's in love with her work.Literally.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimosa-supernova (FourCatProductions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCatProductions/gifts).

Jackie was a woman, and she was a superhero comic book artist, and being both of those things at the same time wasn’t easy in North America’s male-dominated superhero comics publishing industry. She was very much a woman in a man’s world. There were plenty of times over the years – when she was passed up for gigs, when her contribution was conveniently forgotten when the accolades started to roll in, when her views on the direction of a new storyline were ignored – that she’d felt all but invisible.

Hell, there was a not-insignificant proportion of the readership who probably thought “Jackie Stamos” was a man!

“Hey, honey, why don’t you take a break? You’ve been hunched over your desk _all day_.”

Jackie leaned back in her chair and stretched. The hours just flew by when she was drawing! She pushed back from her drafting desk. “Mmm, you may be right. Ok, I think I have enough time before the deadline tomorrow to take a _short_ break.”

“Yaaaaaaay!”

That “yay” had a slight ironic edge to it – uber workaholic Jackie admitting that she had time for even a short break was, in a very real sense, a break in character.

Workaholism notwithstanding, Jackie figured her feelings about invisibility in her own professional life may have been the reason why Vivian happened in the first place. Ok, no, not “may.” They were _definitely_, _consciously _the reason Jackie decided to bring back the Silver Age classic superheroine, Vivian Styles a.k.a. Invisibility Woman, for her run on her publisher’s flagship serial, _Real Heroes_.

Invisibility Woman had been cursed with invisibility, punishment inflicted in a fit of pique by her archvillain stepbrother Magnet Lord. She couldn’t control her superpower. She was invisible all the time – for life – whether she wanted to be or not. In the original Silver Age story arc, she changed sides and teamed up with the Real Heroes against Magnet Lord’s dastardly galactic ambitions and became the decisive force in their victory.

She’d been meant as a one-off, minor character. And sure enough, after the Magnet Lord story arc ended, she’d just kind of faded into the annals of superhero comic book history, never to reappear…until, that is, Jackie had come along and revived the character for a new audience. It’d been incredibly edifying to depict the trials and tribulations of a woman making her way in a world in which she literally could not be seen, trying to prove she had as much to contribute to the forces of good as anybody. Superhero comics were a great medium for heavy-handed metaphors, and Jackie was loving every damn _second_ of it.

Just. Jackie hadn’t expected Vivian to come alive. She hadn’t expected Invisibility Woman to be _real_ and take to living with her in her boring, one-bedroom apartment in boring, Edgewater, New Jersey!

She couldn’t begin to explain how or why it had happened. Neither of them could. And, given the benefits to this unexpected intimate association, she’d stopped bothering to _try_.

She didn’t tell anyone else, of course. If Jackie told her friends and family she’d been making amazing, mindblowing love to an invisible woman, they’d probably say she was going crazy from overwork. And there were occasions that she wondered if perhaps it wasn’t her own wishful thinking playing tricks on her.

Still, it was hard to argue with the hands that were unlacing the ties at her back and lifting her skirt up from her knees, to her waist, and then, after Jackie lifted her arms obligingly, over her head and off of her body entirely. It was hard to argue with the hot, heavy kiss that was pressed to her mouth. And it was, very, very hard to argue with the way that she was lifted clear off of her feet and carried to the bedroom.

Vivian was a _superhero_. Invisibility might be her superpower, but she was also ridiculously strong – the better for knocking the lights out of the bad guys – and about the most Jackie could do when Vivian was in the mood to be aggressive was lie back and take it.

And take it she did. Vivian nipped her at her jawline, her neck, her throat, her collarbone. She licked and sucked on Jackie’s breasts until the nipples were hard and peaked, and then she bit down on them until Jackie writhed and groaned, pleasure and pain combined, wanting more. Vivian continued her attentions on Jackie’s nipples for a few moments more – just to remind her who was boss here, no doubt – before moving on to her diaphragm, her belly, her navel, and lower, her hipbones, her pubis, and the soft thatch of her pubic hair.

Vivian was no tease, and she was too impatient for subtlety. Her lips were on Jackie’s clit in a trice, sucking strongly on the engorged button of flesh, and a moment later her fingers were in Jackie’s cunt, unerring in their stimulation of her g-spot.

Jackie had never been one of those women who experienced fast, never mind _multiple_, orgasms. Masturbation had required setting aside an hour or more, the assent to even a single orgasm taking at minimum 20 and possibly upwards to 45 or 50 minutes. With Vivian, though, it was a different story; Jackie was coming in three minutes of less, thanks to Vivian’s talented hands and mouth, and Vivian ignored her involuntary contractions and moans and gushing wetness and kept right on going, until, practically weeping from the overstimulation, she came a second time.

Vivian was so fast, in fact, that Jackie made a particular point of going slow when she reciprocated. And she had to do it entirely by feel, of course, but how was that different than making love in the darkness or perhaps with one’s eyes closed? She loved Vivian’s long, strong body, and she loved the sweet-tasting mouth and the sweat-damp skin. She loved the tender folds of Vivian’s cunt, and she loved the clit which, when engorged, was too big to fit beneath its hood. She licked and laved at the exposed glans until Vivian was screaming, and she pushed her fingers in deep at the last possible moment to drag out the orgasm.

It was nice. It was just a shame she couldn’t see Vivian’s face contort with ecstasy.

“Well, that’s that,” Jackie gave Vivian’s shoulder an affectionate pat and she forced herself up and out of bed. “Gotta get back to work now.”

“I don’t know how you compartmentalize,” Vivian muttered.

“C’mon, don’t you have a crime to fight or something?” Jackie teased as she slipped back into her summer dress.

Vivian uttered a colorful curse that Jackie decided not to acknowledge on principle.

As she sat back down at her drafting desk and picked up a pen, Jackie reflected: How do you depict a person who is defined by their absences? She wasn’t certain she’d gotten the balance quite right as of yet, but she was working on it.

And she had her very own Invisibility Woman to invisibly support her in the endeavor.


End file.
